M-BHMUMSKM(Y)YKKTKAHM
by Fairy of Sakuras
Summary: Basically it's the same Sekirei story with my own twists thrown in to make it mine own, some things I saw in the manga or anime that I saw as important or interesting are the same (with slight tweaks). All my original character information comes from Sekirei. Rating may change I have to see where the story takes me.
1. Author's note

M-BHMUMSKM(Y)YKKTKAHM

**Author's Note:** You don't really have to read this part unless you want to. **First note-** you may not understand the title but that because I thought in it would be cool for you to decipher it, the hint is that it's the name of Minato's Sekirei in order of their winging; also they are all from the original. Don't cheat it's more fun that way! **Second**, below is a list of all 108 Sekirei, I used the Wikia page to get all the information, however not all Sekirei were named or even shown in the manga so I named most of them, the only thing I may have changed of the original Sekirei is their Ashikabi.

List of Sekirei for My Story

Minato Sahashi-17 Sanada Nishi–10 Hayato Mikogami–23(10f) Higa Izumi–11 (+3) +6

1-Miya – Minato Sahashi

2- Matsu - Minato Sahashi

3- Kazehana - Minato Sahashi

4- Karutsuba – Minato Sahashi

5- Mutsu (m) – Minato Sahashi

6- Kagari/Homura (m) - Minato Sahashi

7- Akitsu (discarded) – Minato Sahashi

8- Yume - Minato Sahashi

9- Tsukimi - Minato Sahashi

10- Uzume – Minato Sahashi

11- Hikari – Seo Kaoru

12- Hibiki – Seo Kaoru

13- Amebane (m) - Yashiro Itsuki

14- Chiyo – Sanada Nishi

15- Himeko - Hayato Mikogami

16- Toyotama - Higa Izumi

17- Yüna - Sanada Nishi

18- Ichiya - Higa Izumi

19- Ikki - Kakizaki

20- Hatae - Sanada Nishi

21- Arisa -

22- Kochö – Kakizaki

23-Hitomi -

24- Kairi – Sanada Nishi

25- Yasu (m) - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

26- Shinobu - Hayato Mikogami

27- Nina - Mutou

28- Natsuka – Hayato Mikogami

29- Ume - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

30- Yuina - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

31- Sai - Higa Izumi

32- Yuna - under Higa

33- Hide – Sanada Nishi

34- Akari – under Higa

35- Midorino – Kakizaki

36- Ishiko - under Higa

37- Atsuko – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

38- Mitsuha - Hayato Mikogami

39- Mitsuki - Hayato Mikogami

40- Shi - Higa Izumi

41- Koko - Kunimitsu Hiroyuki

42- Goro (m) –under Higa

43- Yomi - Hayato Mikogami

44- Yosuga – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

45- Hide – Higa Izumi

46- Emi – Hayato Mikogami

47-Aimi – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

48- Kujika - Sanada Nishi

49- Gen – under Higa

50- Inari – under Higa

51- Ichigo – Hayato Mikogami

52- Sachi – Sanada Nishi

53- Mitsu -

54- Kuruse – Minato Sahashi

55- Saki – Minato Sahashi (works w/ Takumi)

57- Yahan - Reiji Koya

58- Kimiko -

59- Kagami - Hayato Mikogami

60- Mayu - Takano Kouji

61- Ryo (m) -

62- Kaie - Higa Izumi

63- Tama – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

64- Momoka -

65- Taki - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

66- Kaiya -

67- Maeko -

68- Ayame - Tsudanuma Osamu

69- Maho - Hayato Mikogami

70- Kin (m) - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

71- Nami - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

72- Natsu – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

73- Namiji - Takano Kouji

74- Narashino - Tsudanuma Osamu

75- Niwa – Hayato Mikogami

76- Kumi -

77- Moriko - Himura Youichi

78- Nanami - Himura Youichi

79- Akane – Higa Izumi

80- Hosei (m)-

82- Hari - Kunimitsu Hiroyuki 81- Suki -

83- Kuniko -

84- Yashima – Minato Sahashi

85- Oshino - Higa Izumi

86- Katsuragi - Higa Izumi

87- Kaho – Oosumi Orihiko

88- Musubi - Minato Sahashi

89- Sora (m) -

90- Hana -

91- Ko (m) -

92-Cho – Hayato Mikogami

93- Kiyoshi -

94- Hisana – Sanada Nishi

95- Kuno – Haruka Shigi

96- Kujou - Higa Izumi

97- Hoshiko - Mutou

98-Ayumu -

99- Nori (m) –

100- Kuzuri - Sanada Nishi

101- Oriha – Higa Izumi

102- Mimi – Mutou

104- Haihane – Minato Sahashi

105- Benitsubasa – Minato Sahashi

106- Shijime - Sanada Nishi

107- Shiina (m) – Yukari Sahashi

108- Kusano - Minato Sahashi

Males- 11

Females- 97


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All things Sekirei belongs to ****Sakurako Gokurakuin-sensei, well except for the tweaks that are all me.**

**Summary:** Basically it's the same Sekirei story with my own twists thrown in to make it mine own, some things I saw in the manga or anime that I saw as important or interesting are the same (with slight tweaks). All my character information comes from .com

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violence and/or sexual innuendos and scenes

**Warnings:** I have hold a severe hate towards both the characters of Mikogami and Higa, though for different reasons; so they don't fare well for this story. Also because of the way the harem in this version is there are Yaoi -ish scenes.

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Text Message_

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Author's Note: I'm not going to describe characters; unless they are new or if it works in the context of the story.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Chapter One

Benitsubasa and Haihane entered the presidents' office and looked around; the President was at his desk cackling over a computer game while their senior and current commander, No. 4 Karasuba, looked out one of the big windows in the office impassively; they also noticed the average looking man that was sitting on one of the couches reading a magazine.

"Who's the monkey?" Benitsubasa asked Haihane.

"Seen him in the security department." Haihane answered, "You really should pay attention to the humans, and some of them have the ability to make us emerge."

"I know that," Benitsubasa growled, "but only my Ashikabi will get near me, so the rest are unimportant."

"Ah, girls you're here!" Minaka exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and fell over causing the girls to sweat drop, "Anyway, as you know I have already started to release the feathers into the city. That means you three will have to soon start your duties as the Disciplinary Squad. Now naturally you will need an Ashikabi for this and I have chosen just the person."

"Why?" Benitsubasa asked.

"I needed to choose someone loyal to MBI and the Sekirei Plan," Minaka said, "Therefore I've chosen Natsuo Ichinomi he was one of the security clerks but as your Ashikabi he has been promoted to head of security. Mr. Ichinomi why don't you introduce yourself."

"Right," the man on the couch spoke as he put down the magazine he was reading, "My Name is Natsuo Ichinomi and I'm 28, it's next to meet you and I hope we work well together."

"No. 105, Benitsubasa."

"No. 104, Haihane."

"And the one by the window is No. 04, Karasuba. Well, let's get the show on the road," Minaka said, "Let's start by winging the youngest, No.105." Natsuo walked towards Benitsubasa who got the feeling of a corner animal, and just as Natsuo was about to kiss her she freaked out.

"No." Benitsubasa shrieked _"This isn't right he's not my real Ashikabi!_ "It's not you!" Benitsubasa then harshly pushed Natsuo away and ran out onto the presidents' balcony then jumped off into the city.

"Heh, heh; that went as well as I expected. You're not hurt Mr. Ichinomi, are you?" Minaka asked curiously.

"I'm fine." Natsuo said as he got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Good, I guess you can go back to your duties while I send someone to fetch her," Minaka said, Natsuo just nodded before he left the room.

"I know her best, I'll go get her." Haihane said.

"Good choice and once you return I'll call Natsuo back." Minaka said, Haihane nodded and headed out his office door so she could go find Benitsubasa. Minaka sat back at his computer cackling as he planned out the many scenarios of what could happen next.

… … **.S. … …**

**Down in the city**

It only took Haihane about 20 mins to find Benitsubasa stomping angrily through the city and jumped down to join her.

"You know that the president wants you back at MBI." Haihane said.

"I don't care!" Benitsubasa gritted out, "How could he possibly expect me to let that monkey anywhere near me, he's not my Ashikabi."

"He's the Gamemaster he can do anything he wants." Haihane said, "Plus I don't think he thinks anything through, they say he's a genius but I don't believe it.."

"You're right." Benitsubasa agreed, "So I'll go back if I don't find my Ashikabi by dinnertime."

Just then some guy ran around the corner and crashed into Benitsubasa; causing her to fall to the ground. Haihane started laughing as she looked at the two in a heap on the ground. The guy got up, helping Benitsubasa stand up and start to apologize and check if she was hurt, he noticed she had skinned her knee and started to freak out.

"My Ashikabi." Benitsubasa whispered as she met the man's eyes.

"Huh?" the guy asked confused, but before he could say anything else Benitsubasa pressed her lips to the guy's and red wings bloomed on her back.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

_'I'm so running late, why was this always happen it me?'_ Minato thought as he ran down the street,_ 'I can't believe I stayed up all night studying for my exam just to oversleep this morning.'_

"… by dinnertime."

Just as Minato registered the sound of a voice he rounded the corner and ran into someone and tumble to the ground. He hears someone laughing as he stands up and helps whoever he ran into off the ground as he started to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry I was running late and I wasn't watching where I was going," Minato rambled, "I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" Just then he noticed the person he ran into was a girl and that her knee was bleeding. "Oh my god, you're bleeding." Just then he looked her in the face.

"My Ashikabi." The girl whispered almost reverently.

"Huh?" Minato asked confused as he really expected to be hit or cursed out by the girl like his sister would've done, but before he could stay anything else the girl suddenly kissed him and his eyes widened in shock as he saw red wings of lights appear from the girls' back then disappear after a couple seconds.

"Sekirei No. 105, Benitsubasa." Benitsubasa said as she stepped away, "I'm all yours, Ashikabi-sama."

"I don't understand a thing you're saying." Minato said, "What are Sekirei and Ashikabi?"

"Ashikabi are our destined person." Benitsubasa explained.

"So what a Sekirei?" Minato asked.

"We are," Haihane said cutting into the conversation seeing as she didn't like being ignored, "We find our Ashikabi and fight for them." Just then Minato phone received a message:

'_Congratulations Minato Sahashi you are now the owner of a Sekirei and a participant of the Sekirei Plan. A member of the MBI senior staff will arrive at your location shortly to bring you for a meeting to discuss the rules of the game. See you soon Minaka Hiroto.'_

"What the hell?" Minato asked no one in particular.

"It looks as if the president still plans to use you, Benitsubasa," Haihane said as she read the text over Minato's shoulder with Benitsubasa.

"Yeah it does." Benitsubasa agreed.

"I'm still not sure what's going on." Minato said then looked at Haihane, "and um… who are you?"

"Sekirei No.104, Haihane, Benitsubasa's partner" Haihane responded slightly flushed, "but you never said your name."

"Right, I'm Minato Sahashi." Minato introduced himself, "What do you mean by partner?"

"We were trained to work together on MBI's Disciplinary Squad for the Sekirei Plan," Benitsubasa explained as a black car pulled up behind Minato, a woman stepped out of the car unnoticed.

"Okay what exactly is the Sekirei Plan?" Minato asked.

"I'll explain on the way to MBI." The women said surprising Minato, who had his back to her.

"Mom?!" Minato shouted as he turned around to look at the source of the voice.

"Hello Takumi-san." Benitsubasa and Haihane greeted.

"Hello girls." Takumi said, "Minato weren't you supposed to be taking your entrance exam today?"

"Um… yeah." Minato said sheepishly, "I was running late, then I crashed into Benitsubasa."

"You didn't force yourself on the poor girl did you?" Takumi asked.

"What? NO!" Minato shouted slightly paniced, "One moment I'm apologizing for running into her and next thing I know she kissed me and sprouted wings."

"As long as you didn't force her," Takumi said, "Now the three of you get in the car; if I leave that moron alone for too long he does something stupid." Everyone got in the car like told; Benitsubasa sat next to Minato and Haihane was next to her; Takumi sat in front with the driver.

"Uh, mom?" Minato asked, "I thought you worked for a pharmaceutical company?"

"It was a white lie." Takumi said. "MBI does have a pharmaceutical section, I just don't work in it per se."

"What do you mean, why'd you lie?" Minato asked

"I'm senior staff of the Sekirei Plan," Takumi said, "It's top-secret and both you and your sister are of a curious nature; besides that fact I never wanted either of you involved in the plan. Therefore I lied and never mentioned anything about MBI."

"I understand," Minato said, "but can you now tell me what the Sekirei Plan is? For that matter, can you explain what Sekirei and Ashikabi are?"

"The Sekirei Plan is something Minaka came up with 15 years ago after he watched some of the Sekirei fight to protect the younger ones, basically each Sekirei is a fighter in some way and they have to fight each other until only one is left, Minaka said the winning Ashikabi and Sekirei will get a prize." Takumi explained, "Now Sekirei are extraterrestrial beings, even though they are practically human the only difference being their super human abilities. Ashikabi are regular humans who can help Sekirei reach their true potential through bonds."

"Is that it all?" Minato asked.

"Not really, it's only the basics that you'll have to know," Takumi said, "I'll answer all your other questions later, but we're finally at MBI. So quietly follow me." Minato and the girls got out of the car and did as they were told. Once at the presidents' office Takumi turned to the group, "Some warnings before you go in, Minaka doesn't think and twists words without you knowing, so be careful. Also do whatever you think is right and we'll fix things after. Haihane you don't have to stay but you can if you want to, Minato come to my office once you're done with him. Benitsubasa knows the way."

"I'll stay, Minato-san is interesting." Haihane said.

"Fine." Takumi said with a sigh, "I'll see you when you're done, Minato."

"Yeah, see you mom." Minato said as he and the girls walked into Minaka's office.

… … **.S. … …**

Minato found himself sitting on one of the couches across from Minaka Hiroto as the man rambled on and on about nothing in particular.

"Um… not that your past and stuff isn't interesting," Minato said cutting in, "but I have lots of things to do today; so could you get on with why you called me here."

"Straight to the point just like your mom." Minaka cheered, "Okay, first off the rules of the Sekirei Plan. Sekirei must fight for their Ashikabi until there is only one Sekirei left standing; Each Sekirei battle is to be one-on-one matches unless specially stated by me, the wonderous game master; once a part of the game you cannot get out unless your Sekirei is terminated; all Sekirei and Ashikabi must stay in Shinto Teito as that is the game's playing field; and last but not least the Sekirei Plan is a secret and not to be spoken of with anyone not involved, if this rule is broken it will result in punishment. Did you get all that?"

"Yeah," Minato said, "Um… what kind of punishment?"

"Anything from a cash fine to forced termination of your Sekirei." Minaka said cheerfully, _'He can force a termination, that doesn't bode well,'_ Minato thought as Minaka continued, "So,anyway there is a special group of Sekirei that I had planned to use for MBI purposes in this glorious game; they are to be called the Disciplinary Squad."

"What's that got to do with Benitsubasa?" Minato asked curiously even though he remembered Haihane saying both girls had been trained for the Disciplinary Squad.

"No. 105 was chosen a member of this squad a long time ago with No. 104 and the leader No.04." Minaka said, "Now all the other Sekirei have already been informed who will be on the squad and are on the lookout. Therefore while you are her Ashikabi and she is supposed to fight for you, I need her to stay here."

"If she's supposed to fight for me shouldn't she be with me?" Minato asked.

"In theory, but I believe you wing many more Sekirei so you won't miss her much," Minaka said, "Besides I don't have the time to train a new 'weapon' to do what I need."

"Whether I'd miss her or not was not what I meant," Minato explained, "I want Benitsubasa with me because she's my Sekirei."

"I can see you're stubborn, also a trait from your mother; so why don't we come to a compromise?" Minaka said, "Like I said I don't have time to train another Sekirei and have already started releasing Sekirei. What do you say to a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise?" Minato asked hesitantly.

"I let you in on a secret of the plan; each week I release 15 Sekirei into the city, at the moment there are 20 of the total 108 Sekirei 'free' in the city." Minaka whispered, "Did you know that half of 108 is 54?"

"Yes, I can do the math" Minato replied getting more and more irritated with Minaka, "but what's this got to do with me and Benitsubasa?"

"No. 105 can stay with you until half to Sekirei are released," Minaka said, "then she must return to MBI and be under my command as part of the Disciplinary Squad; I don't think she'll really be needed before then."

"When does she get to come back to me?" Minato asked, "I feel uncomfortable about her being away from me for too long."

"That will depend on how long it takes to wing _all_ 108 Sekirei," Minaka said, "But I'll give No. 105 back once _all _108 Sekirei are winged."

"Do you know how long it will take?" Minato asked as he tried to figure out what Minaka was hiding, "You did say something about being Gamemaster, so doesn't that mean you know everything going on?"

"You pay great attention, my boy." Minaka shouted, "The last feather will be released in about six weeks; winging will depend on how soon the Sekirei are found by Ashikabi and claimed. So it could be immediately or a couple weeks."

"Could you be a little more specific," Minato asked, "because at this point I only have about three weeks with Benitsubasa."

"I won't let it take too long," Minaka said, "Games get boring if there's no action, so it will only take 2 – 3 weeks after the last feather is release."

"So in 3-6 weeks Benitsubasa will be back with me?" Minato asked.

"Something like that," Minaka said avoiding to answer, "Now next thing is that we are going to need some special rules for No. 105 as part of this compromise of… _custody_."

"What kind of rules?" Minato asked apprehensively.

"Well the point of my Disciplinary Squad is to make sure that Sekirei and Ashikabi follow the rules," Minaka said, "I can't have your other Sekirei thinking they don't have to follow the rules."

"I understand," Minato said, "but why do you keep insisting I'll get more Sekirei?"

"As Gamemaster it is my job to know everything about both Sekirei and Ashikabi, and you my dear boy are made to be great in this game." Minaka said, "Now for the special rules; The biggest one being that once Benitsubasa is back at MBI she is completely under my control, now I'm not cruel so you may contact each other, in secret of course, but you can't give her any orders. This also means that if you face each other in a Sekirei battle, Benitsubasa has to do as I say. The second rule is that none of the Sekirei you wing after she leaves you can know that she is your Sekirei, just so that they don't get the idea they don't have to follow the rules. As a matter-of-fact from now until she is returned to you her Ashikabi will be listed as MBI's head of security, just to stop any nosy participants."

"Well, I don't see any other choice then to agree," Minato said through gritted teeth, "Are we done with all the rules now? I have a ton of things to do today, including talking to my mom."

"Yep, we done." Minaka said happily, "Have fun in my game."

"Yeah, right." Minato said clenching his fists, "Come on Benitsubasa; let's go see my mom."

"Okay Ashikabi-sama." Benitsubasa said as she followed him out the door with Haihane.

"It's just Minato." Minato said, "It was nice to meet you Haihane. Benitsubasa can you lead the way to mom's office."

"Sure thing, Minato." Benitsubasa said as she headed down the hallway. Haihane just stood there and watched them walk away for a moment.

"Wait!" Haihane shouted out as she ran down the hall to catch up to them.

"What's wrong, Haihane?" Minato asked as she caught up, she paused for a second with a blush on her face before she jumped on him and kissed him.

"My Ashikabi," Haihane sighed, "No. 104, Haihane, at your service."

"Well look how right I was," Minaka cackled from his office doorway, "I can't wait to see how you fare in my game, also we'll add No. 104 to No. 105's agreement." Minato just gave Minaka a curt nod as he and both girls continued down the hallway.

… … **.S. … …**

Once they got to Takami's office her personal secretary just let them right in to see her as Takami had mentioned their arrival earlier.

"Hello Minato, girls." Takami greeted, "That definitely took longer than I thought it would, and I'm also surprised to see Haihane is still with you."

"She's one of my Sekirei now, it happened after my talk with the bas- president." Minato told her.

"That bastard didn't make you wing her too, did he?" Takami asked concerned.

"No, I choose Minato myself," Haihane said.

"Yeah we'd already left his office before Haihane jumped me." Minato said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, so what did the moron want to talk to you about?" Takami asked, "You're not the first or only person to wing a Sekirei so far so what made you so special. He didn't mention anything about our family or anything weird like that, did he?"

"No," Minato said, "He called be in because he still wants both girl to be in the Disciplinary Squad and had some things he wanted to talk over."

"He isn't forcing the girls to stay here at MBI is he?" Takami asked.

"Not for now; I had to fight him for custody of the girls, for lack of better terms." Minato said, "They get to stay with me until half the Sekirei are released, but then they have to return to MBI and stay until all 108 Sekirei are winged."

"Hmm…" Takami said thoughtfully, "Benitsubasa, Haihane go gather the things you'll need for while your with Minato, and inform Karasuba about what's happened."

"Hai, Takami-san." Both girls answered then left the room.

"Now Minato, did Minaka say that all 108 Sekirei had to be winged or was it just implied." Takami asked concerned.

"Those were his exact words, why?" Minato asked.

"Shit, that fucking bastard," Takami cussed, "How dare the son of a bitch pull something like this on ou-… Never mind, but when I get my hands on him."

"Um… Mom, what are you talking about?" Minato asked concerned about his mother's outrage.

"Minato," Takami said briskly as her mode shifted, "I have some questions and I want you to answer honestly." Minato just nods his head, "Okay, first what do you know about the 'Sekirei Plan' and how do you feel about it?"

"The Sekirei Plan is some '_game'_ that psycho Minaka came up with were Sekirei have to fight each other until only one Sekirei is left standing," Minato said, "As for what I think of the _'game'_; I think it's horrible and inhuman. This thing should be stopped at all costs."

"I already told you that Sekirei have inhuman abilities because the Sekirei aren't human." Takami asked, "So in a logical sense the inhumane part doesn't matter as they're not human."

"So what, they are free thinking and feeling," Minato said getting anger, "plus I know for a fact Sekirei bleed red just like human."

"How do you know that?" Takami asked with a raised brow.

"Benitsubasa scrapped her knee when I crashed into her earlier," Minato said, "But that's a little off topic, isn't it? Plus it almost sounds as if you agree with this …_thing_."

"True, it is," Takami agreed, "What I think doesn't matter, I just have to do my job; and now final question, what do you think of Minaka?"

"I think he's completely psycho and needs to be locked away or something." Minato said with conviction.

"Good, you have my permission to kill him if you get the chance." Takami said.

"Mom!" Minato exclaimed, "Even though I get that he's a bad guy you can't just grant your son permission to murder someone."

"Not someone," Takami said, "Your father, well technically anyway; but that doesn't matter."

"What do you mean my father, are you sure?" Minato asked shocked.

"Of course I'm sure, seeing as he's the only man I've slept with, if you must know." Takami said, making Minato's face scrunch in disgust, "so yes he is both yours and Yukari's father, but I think that's enough family history."

"Is that why you were mad earlier." Minato asked.

"Sort of, but not really." Takami said, "Do you remember how I said that he likes to twist words and trick people?"

"Yes." Minato said.

"Well, he tricked you about getting the girls back," Takami said, "You see what he didn't tell you is that a handful of Sekirei are either unwingable or near impossible to wing or refuse to be winged for their own personal reasons, like No. 04 who think humans are weak."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"I guess you'll understand if I give you some examples," Takami said with a sigh, "Let's start with the two Sekirei that are presumed unwingable, No. 01- Miya Asama and No. 07- Akitsu. Miya is the first and oldest of the Sekirei, we really don't know much about her other than the fact she is different from the others. Years ago she fell in love with and married one of MBI top researchers, however she didn't emerge like the others do when they find their Ashikabi, and the man did have the capabilities of an Ashikabi. We never knew why, but I believe both Miya and her now deceased husband knew how to make her emerge, if it's even possible. Now No. 07, Akitsu was the same as the other Sekirei, though I think if everything had worked out she still would have been hard to wing. She is the 'Sekirei of Ice', and like her opposite the 'Sekirei of Fire' has an uncontrollable power. However each Sekirei had to go through a mandatory adjustment, done by MBI's researchers. Akitsu's researcher got power-hungry and for lack of better terms 'broke' making it so she'd never be able to have an Ashikabi."

"I get that much but what about the others?" Minato asked, "I thought every Sekirei was looking for their Ashikabi?"

"They are, mostly," Takami said, "There are some who do not wish to meet their Ashikabi for various reasons. The main one being that a Sekirei must do whatever their Ashikabi tells them to and as you said earlier, each Sekirei thinks and feels their own things, therefore they do not want someone telling them what to do or how to think or feel."

"Would people really do that?" Minato asked.

"Yes, not all people were raised as respectfully as you and your sister, you know that." Takami said, "But I have a feeling that should they meet the right person they will emerge for them, so I don't think you'll have to worry about them. It's more or less Sekirei No. 06 that would put a dent in you getting your girls back from Minaka, well No. 04 as well, but she will eventually be winged as she'll need an Ashikabi if she wishes to win against No. 01."

"Why do you say that?" Minato asked.

"While I said, No. 01 and No.07 can't be winged I think it would just take an exceptionally powerful and special Ashikabi to wing them," Takami said, "whereas No.06, Homura, has it in his head that he is defective and will never react to an Ashikabi. You see he is the 'Sekirei of Fire' and just as fire is uncontrollable and unpredictable so is his body and powers. Like No. 07 he is extremely powerful; but his true down side is that his body is unstable and won't stabilize unless he has an Ashikabi, his body and mind will then be whatever his Ashikabi wills it to be. He is determined not to let that happen and has therefore decided to protect the unwinged Sekirei, I fear what will happen when he is no longer needed as a guardian."

"Well even if all 108 Sekirei aren't winged," Minato started, "Which is something that seems likely I'll just have to find some way to get Benitsubasa and Haihane back."

"I'm glad you have the resolve," Takami said, "You're going to need it." Just then Benitsubasa and Haihane returned to the office both carrying a couple boxes. "Did you girls get everything you'll need for your stay with Minato?"

"Hai." Both girls answered her, "Also," Benitsubasa added, "Karasuba told us to tell you that if we're not using that MBI monkey neither is she as she finds the whole idea of an Ashikabi useless and thinks that humans are useless, powerless monkeys who will only hold her back and annoy her."

"I'll make sure to let Minaka know." Takami said, "So Minato what are you going to do now, I highly doubt that little apartment you're renting now is big enough for the three of you."

"We can use our MBI cards to get a house." Benitsubasa said.

"MBI cards?" Minato asked, not having her f them.

"Each Sekirei is given an unlimited MBI card before they leave." Takami explained.

"It's for our Ashikabi's use or our own." Haihane said.

"Well, you girls can keep them," Minato said "I'll find some other way to pay for our expenses, I just need to get a job."

"That's a good answer Minato," Takami said, "I'm glad I raised you so well, but that still doesn't help with your current living arrangements."

"We'll just stay in the apartment for tonight," Minato said, "then I'll start looking for another one in the morning."

"I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a place to try." Takami said, "No. 01, Miya runs her husband's old boarding house, MBI knows better than to interfere with her so you'll be safe. Plus, it's basically a neutral spot as no one is stupid enough to attack there as Miya is known as the 'Demon of the North'; the other Ashikabi and Sekirei don't know she is No.01 but they know she's dangerous and feared by MBI."

"Do you really think she'll let us stay there?" Minato asked, "I mean both Benitsubasa and Haihane work for MBI, even if it's unwillingly, plus I have some important ties to higher-ups in the plan. She may take that as us agreeing with the plan, and honestly I have a feeling she doesn't like the plan."

"You right she doesn't, as a matter-of-fact she wants Minaka's head on a platter, preferably a gold one to give it some real value." Takami said smirking at her morbid joke, "But Miya's a smart women and will listen to what you have to say. Plus she'll be a lenient landlady and will forgive you when you're late on your rent payments. Also all her other tenants are either hiding from MBI or just the plan as they are all Sekirei, so make sure not to mess up."

"We'll give it a shot," Minato said, "Do you have an address, I can go talk to her tonight after I get the girls settled in my apartment."

"I'll do you one better, because like I said I'm in a good mood." Takami said, "You can borrow my driver until 8 o'clock tonight, that's five hours. You should be able to speak with Miya and move your stuff in that time."

"Well then I guess we should go, if you guys are ready?"

"I'm ready." Haihane said.

"Let's go, Minato-sama." Benitsubasa said.

"One more thing though Minato," Takami said, "Make sure you send your sister your new address, she'll be coming to the city for college and if she can't visit you she'll be upset."

"Okay Mom I will." Minato said as he and the girls left the office.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Sekirei belongs to ****Sakurako Gokurakuin-sensei, well except for the tweaks that are all me.**

**Summary:** Basically it's the same Sekirei story with my own twists thrown in to make it mine own, some things I saw in the manga or anime that I saw as important or interesting are the same (with slight tweaks). All my character information comes from .com

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violence and/or sexual innuendos and scenes

**Warnings:** I have hold a severe hate towards both the characters of Mikogami and Higa, though for different reasons; so they don't fare well for this story. Also because of the way the harem in this version is there are Yaoi -ish scenes.

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Text Message_

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Author's Note: I'm not going to describe characters; unless they are new or if it works in the context of the story.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Chapter Two;

Minato walked up to the front door of Maison Izumo, he had asked the girls to wait in the car until he explained the situation to Miya; he was just about to knock when the door opened and he came face to face with a girl with brown hair in a side ponytail; knowing she was a Sekirei he took a discreet step back.

"Oh, hey there." The girl greeted him.

"Hi, my name's Minato, I was looking for the landlady," Minato said, "to ask about renting a couple rooms."

"Oh sure, just wait a second," the girl said as she yelled 'Miya, new tenants' over her shoulder and looking back at him, "Well, I'm Uzume, one of the other tenants here, it's rundown but Miya's cooking is the best. Well I gonna go, places to be." Minato watched as she ran off, and as he turned back around he saw a woman with long purple hair and wearing a traditional outfit.

"Hello, I'm the landlady, Miya Asama." She greeted.

"I'm Minato Sahashi," Minato said with a bow, "I was told about this boarding house by my mom after I was dragged into the 'Sekirei Plan' and I need a place for me and my two Sekirei."

"Why here?" Miya asked in a serious tone.

"Well, I don't really like the whole idea that my girls lives are some game for my psychotic father, whom I just found out about today," Minato said, "Mom said MBI doesn't come near here, which is kinda a blessing as both my Sekirei are being forced to be on the Disciplinary Squad."

"I understand," Miya said as her features softened, "why don't you go get the girls and we'll talk about the details." Minato nodded and headed back to the car to get the girls.

"Come on it looks like, we'll be staying here from now on." Minato told them as he led them to the door where Miya was waiting, "Well girls this is the Landlady, Miya-dono."

"Hello, I'm No. 104, Haihane," Haihane greeted, then pointed to Benitsubasa, "and this is No. 105 Benitsubasa."

"I can introduce myself, Haihane." Benitsubasa shouted.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," Miya said with a slight bow, "Now if you'll follow me into the main room we can discuss the arrangements and the rules of Maison Izumo." The trio followed as ordered into the main room and sat around the table in the center of the room.

"Um… before anything else," Minato said, "I'm kinda short on money at the moment, as I only have the allowance my mom gives me. However, I do plan to get a job as soon as possible but I'm also studying to hopefully get into Shinto Teito University."

"That's alright." Miya said, "You can just help around the house with chores and things to make up for whatever rent you can't pay, does that sound good?" Minato nodded in agreement. "Good now for the rules there is no fighting allowed at Maison Izumo, and I frown upon elicit behavior, understood?" *Miya's demon mask appears*

"H-Hai." All three answer.

"Good, now the girls will be staying in room 102 which is downstairs," Miya said, "and Minato's room will be room 202 upstairs."

"Um… I don't really think we're going to need two rooms," Minato said as he scratched the back of his head, "You see the girls are only going to be here a few weeks."

"Really?" Miya asked, "They're not going to stay with you?"

"As much as we would like that, that sliver-tongued bastard tricked me," Minato said, "Both girls have to return to MBI to work as part of the Disciplinary Squad."

"Oh, I understand," Miya said, "For how long."

"Until Minaka's '_demands'_ are met or I find a way around him." Minato said, "I'd rather not go into details."

"I get it." Miya said comfortingly.

"Don't worry Minato-sama I'm sure you'll think of something" Benitsubasa said, "You just that great."

"Yes, I'm also sure we be back with you soon." Haihane agreed.

"Thanks girls." Minato said giving them a warm smile.

"Well, if your Sekirei believe that's the case," Miya said, "Then I'll give them their own room so they have a place to return home to."

"Thank you so much, landlady-dono." Minato said bowing down.

"Don't be silly now why don't I give you the tour and show you to your rooms." Miya said with a smile as she lead them out of the living room showing them where the kitchen, bathroom, and their rooms were located as well as going over the rules of Maison Izumo. After the tour was over Minato and the girls, after forcing him to take them along, went to Minato's old apartment to gather his things and get out of his lease. It only took about an hour, so when they returned to Maison Izumo it was time for dinner, afterwards Minato and the girls went to their own separate rooms to unpack their belongings.

Over the next week Minato either spent his time looking for a job, which he had been unsuccessful in finding, or studying; plus he made sure to spend at least an hour with each of his girls. It was two days before his make-up entrance exam and he was sitting in his room doing more studying.

"Come in." Minato called when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Miya sent me to see if you wanted any lunch?" Uzume asked from the doorway.

"Um, sure; where are Benitsubasa and Haihane?" Minato asked as he got up from his desk, "Normally Miya sends one of them; not that you're not a nice messenger."

"They're still running errands for Miya." Uzume said. "But, she said you can't study on an empty stomach."

"True," Minato agreed jokingly, as the duo headed down the hall, "Um, not to sound rude or anything but it's strange for you to be home now… Never mind I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine," Uzume said, "It's not a secret or anything; I go to visit my Ashikabi, she's in the hospital so I go to spend the day with her."

"I'm sorry she's sick," Minato said, "Wait, Benitsubasa said there weren't any emerged Sekirei in this area; actually really it was more complaining."

"I haven't emerged yet, I only met her shortly before to guys arrived." Uzume explained, "I'm taking the time to get her used to the idea of being an Ashikabi because I'm worried that just being forced to join the 'Sekirei Plan' unprepared could ruin her health more."

"It's good you care for her so much," Minato said, "It's just too bad you can't be with her more often. Do you know when she'll get out of the hospital?"

"The doctors say she has an incurable illness and needs constant doctor supervision." Uzume said with a sad smile.

"Oh," Minato said awkwardly, "well, um… what's she like?" That was just the question that started Uzume on a babble about her Ashikabi named Chiho. Uzume ended up talking all through lunch, and even after, about Chiho; by the time she was done Minato felt as if he had met Chiho himself.

"She sounds really nice," Minato said, "Maybe me and the girls can stop by and meet her sometime, if you'd like?"

"Really?" Uzume asked.

"Sure, I'm sure her and I would be great friends." Minato said.

"I think Chiho would like that a lot." Uzume said, "I'm the only person she sees other than doctors, so I think she'd really appreciate the company."

"Just talk to Chiho and see when she'd like for us to visit." Minato said.

"MINATO-SAMA, WE'RE HOME!" Benitsubasa's voice rang out through the house.

"I'm in the living room with Uzume," Minato called back, "Why don't you girls join us?"

"Why are you alone with _her_?" Benitsubasa asked with a sneer.

"Beni, you shouldn't be so rude," Haihane said, "She is a housemate."

"Why if she makes a move on Minato-sama," Benitsubasa asked, "Would you be so friendly then?"

"Yes, she's one of us." Haihane said unfazed.

"It doesn't matter, she's already chosen her Ashikabi," Minato said, "That's what we were talking about. You see Uzume's Ashikabi is suck in the hospital, and I offered to visit her so she could make some more friends, I was hoping you girls would like to meet her as well."

"If that's what you'd like, Minato-sama." Benitsubasa said blushing.

"I'm fine meeting new people." Haihane said.

"Good, so Uzume the next time you go to visit Chiho you can tell her we'll come visit on Saturday or Sunday, whichever day she prefers." Minato's says, "We'd do it sooner but I have to study tomorrow, then the next day is my retest, and the day after I want to try finding a job again; also we'll be busy Friday as we watch the newest Sekirei being released to make sure Minaka doesn't try anything suspicious."

"I understand, I'll tell Chiho tomorrow," Uzume said, "She'll be so happy you're going to visit her. Well, I'll leave you guys alone to bond or whatever it is you do, but I'm feeling sleepy."

"Yeah, see you later." Minato said.

"Bye." Benitsubasa and Haihane said. After Uzume left Minato and his two girls spent a couple hours together, then after dinner Minato went back to studying for his test in two days.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

_'I hope I passed the test this time, but I doubt it seeing as I spend most of my time worrying about the girls and my fathers' stupid _game_.'_ Minato thought as he took a shortcut through the park to get home. As he was walking around Minato hear some shouting and ran to the source.

"Mikogami-sama!" a few voices chorused as Minato reached a benched area.

"No stay back girls." A teen boy said "It's against the rules for you to attack or harm a human."

"But-"

"No, he said it would cause termination." The boy said.

_'He's obviously an Ashikabi, maybe I should step in and help,'_ Minato thought, _'I have some martial arts training, even if I'm not that good at it. Wait, who's that? Is he a Sekirei also?"_ Minato saw a man with sandy colored hair enter the area carrying a sword.

… … **.S. … …**

"Well, this is a pain." Mutsu said as he walked through on of Teito's parks, he could feel the pull of his Ashikabi coming from the direction he was headed, "Couldn't this city be just a little smaller."

Just then Mutsu reached one of the many benched areas and saw some kid getting beaten by some thugs, he saw some Sekirei standing off to the side looking as if they wanted to intervene or cheer or do a little of both.

'Well obviously one of them is an Ashikabi,' Mutsu thought but knew it wasn't his as he could feel the pull wanting to drag him to the other side of the bench area, 'I shouldn't intervene, it's not my problem but I can't just stand by as some kid gets pummeled. Just got to remember not to injure either of the twerps or MBI will be after me. Not fun."

That decided Mutsu stepped in and gave each of the teens a sharp rap upside the head with his scabbard, which stopped the two from fighting. The thug turned and was about to say something, but noticed Mutsu was carrying a sword and decided to take off. The teen that had been being beaten slumped to the ground was surrounded by three of the Sekirei which helped him up and started fawning over him, while the other two stood back looking conflicted.

"Well, I'll be going now; be more careful kid." Mutsu said and went to leave.

"Wait!" Mikogami cried out and lunged at Mutsu, "Let me thank you by making you my Sekirei. Himeko said you're unwinged and strong, I want you."

"Yeah, you're not my Ashikabi, Kid." Mutsu said as he lightly tried to push the kid away.

"So?" Mikogami asked confused clinging tighter.

"So it's wrong to force a winging on a Sekirei." A voice said interrupting the pair, "each Sekirei was released so they could find their own Ashikabi, and it's not up to Ashikabi to take that choice away."

"Who are you?" Mikogami demanded, "It didn't say anything about that in the rules of the game, it just said wing as many Sekirei a possible."

"My name's Minato and it's not a game, no matter want that psycho says." Minato ground out, "Sekirei are people to and you don't play with people's lives."

"Don't speak to Mikogami-sama like that," one of the hovering girls said and Mutsu uses the distraction to separate himself from Mikogami, "He's a wonderful Ashikabi and any Sekirei would be lucky to have him." That was followed by a chorus of agreement.

"That's great, "Minato said, "But… what's your name?" Minato asked turning to Mutsu.

"Mutsu."

"Right, but Mutsu said that the kid wasn't his Ashikabi so drop it and leave before the Guardian Sekirei arrives," Minato said, "or worse one of my own Sekirei."

"That's what this is about," Mikogami yelled, "You just want to take him from me."

"You're wrong." A feminine voice shouted from above, then two girls landed in front of Minato, "Minato-sama would never do something like that, he's too great."

"I agree." Haihane said.

"Why are you guys here?" Minato asked, "Benitsubasa, Haihane."

"We were worried, when you didn't come right home." Benitsubasa said, and Haihane just nodded. "Can we fight them?"

"Only if they won't leave Mutsu alone?" Minato said placating her, "I don't really like fighting."

"That's the Red and Blue Sekirei." Minato heard one of Mikogami's Sekirei say, "That means they're the Disciplinary Squad."

"Got a problem with that?" Benitsubasa shouted angrily; at hearing it was the Disciplinary Squad Mikogami and his Sekirei retreated.

"Tch. I was so hoping they'd stay and fight." Benitsubasa said upset.

"You should probably get used to that," Haihane said, "Most Sekirei won't stick around once they learn who we are unless their Ashikabi has something to gain."

"It fine girls, just take in the peace while you can," Minato said, "I'm sure my father will have you fighting plenty once he takes you back."

"We don't want to leave you Minato-sama." Benitsubasa said, "It's not fair."

"I know, but let's not worry about it for now, let's go home," Minato said, "I'm sure the landlady is getting worried. Oh, Mutsu, would you like to come with us? You probably don't have a place to stay until you find your Ashikabi right?"

"I found my Ashikabi," Mutsu said.

"Well that's good." Minato said, "Well it was nice to meet you." Minato held his hand out to Mutsu who takes it and pulls Minato to him so he can kiss him, causing brown wings to emerge from his back.

"Sekirei No. 5, Mutsu." Mutsu said, "And you are my Ashikabi." Minato just nodded in shock.

-*- S -*- E -*- K -*- I -*- R -*- E -*- I -*-

**Author's Note: **I know I'm cutting my posting promise a little close and it's probably already the sixteenth in some place but here it's only 11:10 on the fifteenth so I'm posting this new chapter. Now for any of you who read Captivated, Chapter 27 is almost finished; but I had to babysit for the last week and haven't really had a chance to work on my stories, but the chapter will be up in two days or less. Thank you for your support.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All things Sekirei belongs to ****Sakurako Gokurakuin-sensei, well except for the tweaks that are all me.**

**Summary:** Basically it's the same Sekirei story with my own twists thrown in to make it mine own, some things I saw in the manga or anime that I saw as important or interesting are the same (with slight tweaks). All my character information comes from .com

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violence and/or sexual innuendos and scenes

**Warnings:** I have hold a severe hate towards both the characters of Mikogami and Higa, though for different reasons; so they don't fare well for this story. Also because of the way the harem in this version is there are Yaoi -ish scenes.

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Text Message_

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Author's Note: I'm not going to describe characters; unless they are new or if it works in the context of the story.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

_**Last time:**_

_** "…**__let's go home," Minato said, "I'm sure the landlady is getting worried. Oh, Mutsu, would you like to come with us? You probably don't have a place to stay until you find your Ashikabi right?"_

_ "I found my Ashikabi," Mutsu said._

_ "Well that's good." Minato said, "Well it was nice to meet you." Minato held his hand out to Mutsu who takes it and pulls Minato to him so he can kiss him, causing brown wings to emerge from his back._

_ "Sekirei No. 05, Mutsu." Mutsu said, "And you are my Ashikabi." Minato just nodded in shock._

Chapter Three:

The next morning Minato was sitting in the kitchen eating a quick breakfast, while Miya working on everyone else's breakfast.

"So what are doing today Minato-kun?" Miya asked.

"I was going to go out and do some more job searching," Minato said, "I'm not really qualified for much but there are some restaurants I haven't tried and some more job agencies to stop at."

"Sounds as if you'll be very busy." Miya said, "What about you Sekirei?"

"Well they were going to stay here," Minato said uncertain what she was asking about.

"Did you know that Sekirei are more powerful the stronger the bond with their Ashikabi?" Miya asked, "You have been here for a week and a half, but I have hardly seen you with either Benitsubasa or Haihane and now you also have Mutsu; do you regret being their Ashikabi?"

"No." Minato said without thinking, "I was a little hesitant at first, but I don't regret it. I'm still not really used to it either though, and it may take some time before I'm completely comfortable with it."

"Why? What are you uncomfortable with?" Miya asked.

"Well, you see I was raised like everyone else," Minato explained, "I was taught that you only supposed to love one person, I mean in all technicality the Sekirei Plan boils down to that; with only one Sekirei winning. However, I have feelings for all of my Sekirei, even Mutsu."

"I see," Miya said, "Well do you agree with the plan and what you were taught to think?"

"I don't agree with the plan at all," Minato said, "It's not right to make people kill each other and call the survivor the winner. However I do logically agree with what I was taught, but I can't bring myself to feel that way."

"So why don't you take a lesson from your Sekirei and just follow what your heart tells you?" Miya asked.

"What my heart tells me?" Minato whispered to himself before lapsing into silence for a few minutes as he thought, "You know I think that's what I'll do, Miya-dono, thank you for the advice."

"Does that mean you'll be staying home today to get to know your Sekirei?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, I want to really know them," Minato said, "I have feelings for all three of them but I want them to be real feelings, not just because they are my Sekirei."

"Good decision," Miya said with a smile, "your job search can wait for a day or two anyway." Just then Minato's cell phone rang, Minato answered it. It was a quick call; once Minato hung up he was smiling.

"I no longer have to search for a job," Minato said, "that was a call from a construction company, I have a job starting Tuesday at 8 in the morning, and I'll be working until sundown most nights so I'll be home after dinner."

"Well congratulations," Miya said, "Can you go wake everyone up for me; well let Kagari-san sleep he came home late last night from the club."

"Sure thing," Minato said as he got up and left the kitchen.

**-*- S -*- E -*- K -*- I -*- R -*- E -*- I -*-**

Once Minato had woken everyone for breakfast he headed back to the main room where his three Sekirei were sitting and waiting for Miya to serve breakfast.

"Minato-sama!" Benitsubasa and Haihane greeted.

"Minato-san." Mutsu said.

"Morning you guys," Minato said, "I decided to stay home today so we could get to really know one another better, and to explain thing to Mutsu as their wasn't really a chance after everything last night…"

_**Flashback:**_

"Sekirei No. 05, Mutsu." Mutsu said, "And you are my Ashikabi." Minato just nodded in shock at the fact a guy just kissed him and he liked it, a lot. It took Minato a few minutes to collect his thoughts, and that's also when he noticed a few thinks. Mutsu was still holding him upright as if fearing Minato would collapse to the ground, which Minato thought he was highly likely to do, Haihane was giggling and humming Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl', and Benitsubasa had passed out from a massive nosebleed.

"Benitsubasa!" Minato shouted seeing his first Sekirei on the ground surrounded with blood, "What happened to her?!"

"She's a Yaoi fangirl." Haihane said giggling, "Seeing you and No. 05 was too much for her."

"A what?" Minato asked confused.

"She likes seeing guys together," Mutsu explained sighing, "I guess I can't seem to get away from perverts." Minato just blushed.

"I-I guess I'll h-have to carry her h-home, then." Minato reasoned as he reached down and picked her up.

_**Flashback end.**_

"Okay." Haihane said.

"So what are we going to do for bonding?" Benitsubasa asked trying to hide her excitement.

"Am not really sure yet," Minato said, "I figured you girls could think of something you want to do either separately or together this afternoon."

"Why this afternoon?" Benitsubasa asked.

"I figured I'd spend the morning getting to know Mutsu, if that's alright with him." Minato said.

"I don't mind." Mutsu replied.

"Fine." Benitsubasa said with a huff and little pout.

"Great," Minato said, "Well, I'm going to go help Miya with breakfast." Soon breakfast was served and everyone, well almost, was eating.

"Mornin' minna!" Uzume greeted as she entered the room.

"Uzume-san you're clothes!" Minato squeaked as he looked away.

"Uzume you will go put some decent clothing on now." Miya said kindly as her 'mask' appeared behind her.

"R-right, s-sorry Miya-san." Uzume said as she turned and ran away.

"You didn't like her chest, right Minato?" Benitsubasa angrily demanded to know.

"I-I didn't e-even l-look." Minato stammered out.

"Afraid he won't like you anymore because of your bug-bites." Haihane chuckled.

"I'm perfectly proportioned," Benitsubasa shouted, "besides huge knockers would get in the way of fighting."

"Miya-san, this bacon is delicious." Minato said trying to change the subject, "Don't you agree, Mutsu?"

"I'm not joining in on this crazy." Mutsu said, "But yes the food is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," Miya said with a smile, "Girls quit bickering and eat, you have dishes today, remember?" the mask was back again.

"Y-yes." Both girls stuttered.

"Breakfast looks delicious, Miya." Uzume cheered as she came back and piled food on her plate, "Oh, we have someone else here, and you've been winged already." She turned to Minato with teasing smile, "So just girls aren't enough, huh? Need something a little harder?"

"U-Uzume!" Minato said turning red, "It's not like that, I just met Mutsu in the park last night on my way home. He stopped some thug from beating up a teenager."

"Still, you never mentioned, that you swing both ways," Uzume said, "Should've known when you didn't freak out about my Chiho."

"Honestly I didn't know I did." Minato mumbled.

"Yeah, he went to shake hands with Mutsu," Benitsubasa said, "Next thing we know Minato's getting a kiss."

"Benitsubasa then ended up in a puddle of her own blood," Haihane supplied giggling, "as she passed out from a nose-bleed."

"Oh, so you're one of those girl, huh?" Uzume said laughing.

"I AM NOT!" Benitsubasa yelled as she jumped up.

"Really, cuz I have some books and stuff you could borrow, if you want?" Uzume said.

"Really?!" Benitsubasa asked excited, and Haihane fell over laughing, "I mean, I don't care." Benitsubasa sat back down blushing and looking away from everyone, which only made Haihane laugh harder.

**-*- S -*- E -*- K -*- I -*- R -*- E -*- I -*-**

Minato had gone to his room after breakfast to change, the ones he had been wearing were his outfit for job searching and were nicer than his regular jeans and t-shirt. Once he was changed he headed to Mutsu's room which was right next to his in Room 203.

"You can come in." Mutsu said before Minato even knocked.

"Umm, sure," Minato said entering the room and saw Mutsu leaning against a wall reading a book, "I'm not bothering you by doing this now am I?"

"No," Mutsu said, "I've already read this book anyway. So what did you what to talk about?"

"I just wanted to go over Miya's rules," Minato replied, "And hopefully we could get to know each other better."

"Fine, but I can save you time," Mutsu said, "I've known Miya for a while so I know we can't fight in or around the inn."

"You know her part in the plan then?" Minato asked.

"That she's No. 01 and MBI avoids her, yes I do." Mutsu said, "All of us single numbers up to No.09 know that, as her adjuster raised her off-site with a couple others."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Minato said, "Mom never said anything about it, just that Miya was No. 01 and that the girls and I would be safe here until my father takes them back."

"Back?" Mutsu asked.

"I guess I'll tell you the whole thing seeing as your one of my Sekirei," Minato said, "When I winged Benitsubasa and Haihane the Sekirei up to No. 20 had already been release and both had already been announced as members of the Disciplinary Squad. So instead of choosing two new Sekirei my father, Minaka, made me promise to send them back once half the Sekirei are released and like an idiot I took his deal."

"Minaka's your father then you must be Takumi's son as well," Mutsu said getting a nod from Minato in conformation, "So what's this deal Minaka talked you into?"

"He said that all 108 Sekirei were being released to find their Ashikabi, which is true," Minato said, "however he made it seem as if they could all be winged, when they can't, which I didn't find out until after I made the deal which was the girls could come with me for a short time before they had to return to MBI for their duties and they could be returned to me once _every_ Sekirei was winged."

"That was a dirty trick Minaka pulled," Mutsu said, "but I've also noticed that as hair-brained and ridiculous as his schemes seem he always has a plan so the question is what it he expecting you to do about the unwingable Sekirei."

"I don't care what he expects me to do," Minato said, "If they can't be winged or don't want to be winged I'm not going to force them, I'm trying to think of a way around it to make sure the girls come back to me."

"That's very… noble of you." Mutsu said, "But from strategic stand point you are unlikely to win this game, the more Sekirei you have the more powerful you and they are. As a matter of fact you are encouraged to wing every Sekirei you come in contact with. You do know which Sekirei are in this inn and unwinged, right?"

"Yes, there's Miya, No. 01, Kagari-san, who is really No. 06 Homura, and Uzume, No. 10, is also unwinged but she found her Ashikabi already. Mom told me about them before I moved in to avoid any accidental wingings." Minato said, "Besides I don't think playing with people's lives as a game, even if they aren't technically human, is right; so I'm not worried about winning per se. I just have to figure out a way to keep the Sekirei I have safe and a find a way to stop Minaka."

"I see." Mutsu said before falling silent.

"Do you not agree with me?" Minato asked uncertain.

"I wish I could say I didn't and tell you to wing as many Sekirei as possible," Mutsu said, "It would make this so much easier, but I prefer peace to senseless fighting as well. Honestly I didn't think I would be winged as I didn't want to come back to the capital after I left, but I felt a pull to you that I could no longer ignore and came looking for you after fighting it for so long."

"You make it sound like it's been a long time," Minato said, "but the girls and Minaka said Sekirei were only starting to be released."

"True for the lesser numbers or I should say higher numbers," Mutsu said, "But what you don't know is MBI found the Sekirei 20 years ago, but they were all in stasis. After two years the first five were 'woken up' and being used by MBI as Security. I left MBI about ten years ago because I didn't agree with Minaka and what he had planned for us, Sekirei. However I felt the pull of my Ashikabi a few years ago, which would be you, but I ignored it for several reasons."

"A few years ago?" Minato asked stunned.

"Yes, I knew as soon as you started winging other Sekirei as well," Mutsu said, "You are an exceptionally strong Ashikabi."

"Are you sure?" Minato asked, "I've never even been average in my whole life, I'm definitely below average, nowhere near exceptional. I even failed my first entrance exam into Shinto Teito University, I bet I'll even fail this year as well."

"Trust me when I say you are exceptional," Mutsu said, "You'd have to be to have convinced Miya to allow you to stay here, especially with the unwinged Sekirei living here. Miya is about as against Minaka and MBI as you can get."

"I wasn't exceptional just honest." Minato said.

"I guess we will have to wait for time to show I'm telling the truth." Mutsu said, "But I don't think this is why you wanted to talk with me in the first place, is it?"

"No, I wanted us to get to know each other," Minato said, "I mean, the relationship between a Sekirei and Ashikabi is similar to if we were dating and you wouldn't date someone without knowing them, right?"

"Actually it's more of a marriage without a divorce option." Mutsu said, "But the knowing each other still stands."

"Marriage?" Minato asked shocked, "I mean I knew that it was a permanent thing to have Sekirei, but marriage? Why didn't my mom say something about that?"

"Regular people believe in the whole one spouse thing," Mutsu said, "besides with the game it is highly likely you could lose all your Sekirei, and if you do manage to beat everyone else with all your Sekirei still alive you will have to watch as they fight and kill each other. That's probably why your mother didn't say anything. So what did you want to know about me?"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Minato said, "I want to know anything you'll tell me about yourself, like do you have any hobbies or something like that. Maybe you could tell me what you've been doing since you left MBI."

"I see, and I didn't really do much after I left MBI," Mutsu said, "I just traveled the country and even some places abroad. I was just sight-seeing and reading about the places I would like to see."

"Really it sound kind of interesting," Minato said, "I grew up in a small town in the country and used to dream of traveling, but mom was hardly ever home and my grandparents had obligations to the town so my sister and I didn't get to travel anywhere. As it was I had a fight with her about coming to the capital for university, at least now I know why she didn't want me here."

"Do you regret coming to the city?" Mutsu asked.

"No, if I didn't I wouldn't have met you or Benitsubasa or Haihane." Minato said.

"Then do not fret about the past." Mutsu said. After that Mutsu and Minato spend the morning just talking, mostly about Minato's hopes for the future and Mutsu's travels. Before either knew it, it was lunchtime and Miya was calling for everyone.

**-*- S -*- E -*- K -*- I -*- R -*- E -*- I -*-**

Though out lunch Minato had tried to plan the rest of his day with his Sekirei as well as how he was going to plan time with them once he started working next week. He knew he'd have to split his time evenly but that was easier said than done, he still had to study on top of work and his Sekirei. He was suddenly feeling very overwhelmed.

"Minato-san, is something wrong?" Miya asked, "You started hyperventilating while looking at the empty sink."

"Sorry Miya-dono, I was thinking of everything I'll have to do," Minato said, "plus trying to be attentive to the girls and Mutsu, I think I overwhelmed myself with worries."

"What worries?" Miya asked, "Maybe talking about them will help you find answers."

"Oh, I really don't want to bother you," Minato said, "You have so much to worry about as it is."

"Trust me, its fine Minato." Miya said, "I'm here to give you and all my tenants' advice when you need it it's part of my job as your landlady."

"Umm, okay." Minato said, "I'm just worried about having time for my job, my studies, and my Sekirei. I have to work from 8 o'clock in the morning until 5 at night, so I mean we can all have dinner together but that not nearly enough time to be together, plus I have to study for school as well so that I don't forget anything when classes start, then if I get into school I'll have to add that to my schedule."

"I think you're over thinking this too much," Miya told him, "The future is impossible to predict, so just go with what you have to do for now. As a matter-of-fact you have four hours until dinner so I suggest you use that time for your Sekirei, you spent three hours with Mutsu this morning so I think you should spend that much time with each of the girls."

"You're right," Minato agreed, "But what should I do with them, neither one is someone I can just sit and talk with I'll have to think of some activity to do with them."

"Well, seeing as all they have is their outfits for MBI why don't you take them shopping for some things they want, you could even take Mutsu with you," Miya said, "spend an hour at the mall or someplace like that."

"That's a great idea Miya!" Minato said, "That'll even give the girls time to think of what they want to do with me. Thanks, well I'm going to go get them and see if they're alright with the idea."

So Minato and his Sekirei took off to the mall, Benitsubasa and Haihane wanted to travel by rooftop as it was faster but Minato and Mutsu convinced them it would cause less troubles. So they got to the mall in a decent amount of time, the girls automatically dragged both Minato and Mutsu to the clothing stores, and only after the girls had breezed through ten stores were the guys able to pick one, both decided on a large bookstore (A/N: think Barnes &amp; Noble, cuz honestly it the best bookstore, and the only one that matters, ever). Benitsubasa headed towards the training novels, well Haihane headed to the graphic novels and comic, Mutsu headed to the Culture Section (A/N: about foreign places, you know, a countries religion, language, and traditions.) and Minato wandered around the store and grabbed any books that stood out to him, he got a book about computer programming, a novel about a super spy, a few romance novels, a few comics, a book about swords and their history, a couple martial arts how-to books for dummies, a book about Ice sculpting, a book about modeling, a few cookbooks, a book on gardening, and a few others that were just as random.

After they finished shopping Mutsu and Haihane took all the bags and headed back to the inn, via rooftop as the bags would cause too many issues on the commuter train, while Minato headed to Tokyo Disney to spend a few hours. Benitsubasa had seen some of the rides and attractions advertised on the TV and wanted to check it out. The duo spent time riding rides and chatting but got home in time for Miya's home-cooked food. After dinner Minato took Haihane out on her own outing to Aquarium seeing as it was open until 9pm. Haihane seemed to enjoy looking at the fish and thought it was rather peaceful, though she seemed to like watching the sharks eat when the staff was feeding the aquatic animals.

After the Aquarium closed the duo headed home, Haihane joined Benitsubasa in their room for sleep after a light snack; Minato found Miya sitting on the garden porch and told her about his day with the girls and Mutsu and thanked her again for her advice before headed to say his good nights to his Sekirei and headed to his room to relax and read some of his new books before he himself went to sleep.


End file.
